The Wandering Sun
is the 25th episode, and part 2 of the Series Finale of the series, Ultraman Orb. This episode aired on December 24th, 2016.http://m-78.jp/orb/story/#story2241 Tsuburaya's Official Website's synopsis on "The Wandering Sun" Synopsis Magata no Orochi has beaten Orb, and Juggler has crushed Gai's spirit. Is there any way that the Earth can survive? Plot Having lost his fight against Magata no Orochi, a severely weakened Gai is left to witness Jugglus Juggler slicing Naomi with his katana, presumably killing her. Sometime later, Gai (having fallen unconscious from the damage he sustained) awakens to see that neither Naomi nor Juggler can be found. Instead, he find's her matryoshka, with a message from Juggler that Naomi is in fact alive, and both of them are at "Pier 3" for him to meet up, before he can kill Naomi. With as much strength as he can, Gai rushes to said pier and finds Juggler with Naomi, his katana against her neck. Juggler again taunts Gai by telling him that the only thing eternal in the universe is darkness, all while suddenly reducing himself to tears (as if begging for Gai to join him,) to which Gai rebuttals that it is love that is eternal as it is what shines brightest in the darkness. Believing that Gai is full of it, Juggler threatens to kill Naomi just to prove Gai wrong. Rather than fear Juggler's threat, Naomi tells Gai not to feel loss or ashamed if he kills her as she enjoyed every moment of spending time in Gai until this moment. No longer feeling scared of Juggler, Naomi stands up to him, not fearing death. Juggler suddenly becomes confused and angry by Naomi's lack of fear, but before he can attack her, a Z-VTOL comes crashing in on the scene (having been shot down by Magata no Orochi) and both Juggler and Naomi are consumed by the explosion. When the smoke settles however, Naomi, alive and unharmed, notices that the one who has saved her this time was none other than Juggler. It is then revealed that during Ultraman Orb's battle with Maga-Zetton all those years ago, it was HE who saved Natasha from being killed by their battle. Shocked by his own actions, Juggler is left to lament and wonder of his actions, not understanding why he has Gai's "weakness" (the desire to protect others, which is in-fact Gai's/Orb's strength) Finally witnessing that there is light in Juggler even after all he's done, Gai punches him in the face in one last effort to knock some sense into him, only to embrace him, thanking him for saving Natasha and Naomi's lives before heading out to fight Magata no Orochi one more time. Meanwhile during Gai and Juggler's confrontation, Jetta and Shin remained buried deep within an enormous pile of ruined debris from Magata No Orochi's rampage, With gas leaking from their van and a fire approaching, Jetta decides to film one last video of him saying his goodbyes when Shin points out that the Pacific Records are in fact prophecies of the monsters they've all encountered. After reading a scripture of "the one that reaches for the sun, with purifying spirit, will block Orochi's wicked spirit, becoming a demon gate" as the only clue on how to stop Magata No Orochi's wrath, Shin has an epiphany and contacts Shibukawa. VTL gets the message, and after several hours, Jetta and Shin are rescued by Shibukawa and his team. Once freed, Shin reveals to VTL that during Magata No Orochi's time of incubation, a portion of its life-force was never re-absorbed once it was freed. A sacred tree in the forbidden forest usurped Magata No Orochi's missing portion of power, thus revealing one vulnerable spot just under the Ultimate King Demon Beast's jaw, the beast's only weakness. During Jetta and Shin's revelation, Gai goes off and transforms into Ultraman Orb to battle Magata No Orochi one last time. However despite a slight leg-up over last time, like before, Magata No Orochi easily shrugs off Orb's efforts to stop it and it begins sapping the ultra of his energy upon biting him. Suddenly during the beast's attack, Magata No Orochi gets sliced by none other that Jugglus Juggler in his giant form. Having put aside his differences with Orb for now (after being motivated by Naomi) Both ultra and demon work together in fighting back against the Ultimate King Demon Beast. Despite their teamwork though, Magata No Orochi continues to resist their assaults. With the help of Shibukawa rallying the info, VTL targets Magata No Orochi's jaw, exposing the beast weak spot to Orb and Juggler. Taking the defensive, Magata No Orochi seizes Juggler and attempts to use him as a meat shield, but Juggler, knowing that taking down the beast is for the greater good, orders Orb to fire at them while he has the opportunity. Obliging, Orb summons every ultra card in his possession and using their combined powers, he fires an extremely powerful version of the Orb Supreme Calibur, striking Magata No Orochi, killing the Ultimate King Demon Beast in one magnificent explosion. When the dust settles, the beast is gone, but so is Juggler. Later that day. Naomi and Gai run into one another and Naomi reveals she already knew that Gai was Ultraman Orb, but refused to acknowledge it to him in fear that he'd immediately leave her and the SSP. Despite revealing this, Gai tells her that he must go now, stating that there are other parts of the world that need his help. While parting ways though, Gai plays his melody one last time before heading off into the sunset for the last time. Elsewhere, Juggler (having somehow survived Orb's final attack) witnesses the parting of ways, and he too leaves quietly. As Gai heads off, Jetta and Shin meet up with Naomi to tell her that thanks to Jetta's documentation of Orb's battle, the SSP has finally been recognized globally to everyone's delight, but are saddened that Gai has left without saying goodbye. Naomi however remains positive that they will meet Gai again, someday. Cast *''to be added'' *''to be added'' Special Guests *''to be added'' *''to be added'' Suit Actors *''to be added'' *''to be added'' Notes *When Shibukawa orders VTL to attack Magata No Orochi, he quotes word-for-word the Ultra Q episode title, "Open Up!" *When Gai and Naomi say goodbye to one another, the scene is a complete frame-by-frame reshoot of when Dan Moroboshi reveals his true identity to Anne from the last episode of Ultraseven. The scene was made by director Taguchi, who has also met Yuriko (Anne's actress) when planning for it. Errors *''to be added'' External Links *Watch on Crunchyroll References Category:Ultraman Orb Episodes Category:Episodes